


Perverted Mastermind

by ronahn



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, sorry for any and all mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronahn/pseuds/ronahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had his fair share of run-ins with “Evil Mastermind” types, but they generally had poorly fleshed out ideas, and outdated technology. Occasionally, in the case of Valentine they were smart, cunning, and had careful planning. Valentine’s foresight to have a biometric security system was very smart, unlike other villains.</p><p>This current “villain” however had been easy to take down, aside from Eggsy getting hit with some kind of gas. Currently, the two men were waiting for tests to determine what the gas was. It hardly seemed to be affecting Eggsy, his pulse was a bit high, pupils dilated, and breathing shallow, but Harry had just chocked it up to nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/gifts).



> This was a ficlet for the Tumblr prompt meme. It got out of hand. I hope you enjoy?

Harry had his fair share of run-ins with “Evil Mastermind” types, but they generally had poorly fleshed out ideas, and outdated technology. Occasionally, in the case of Valentine they were smart, cunning, and had careful planning. Valentine’s foresight to have a biometric security system was very smart, unlike other villains.

This current “villain” however had been easy to take down, aside from Eggsy getting hit with some kind of gas. Currently, the two men were waiting for tests to determine what the gas was. It hardly seemed to be affecting Eggsy, his pulse was a bit high, pupils dilated, and breathing shallow, but Harry had just chocked it up to nerves.

“Harry,” the panic in Eggsy’s voice surprised Harry. He hadn’t expected Eggsy to be so worried about this gas, as he had assured him it was probably something easily treatable. “Harry I think I know what it is.” Eggsy looked up at him with dark eyes, desperation evident within them.

“Nonsense Eggsy. You’re fine, I’m sure.” The door opened as Merlin entered, Eggsy’s head snapping to attention.

“Eggsy. I’m afraid I have some... not so good news.” Merlin said solemnly. “It appears the gas has triggered your arousal, and sexual hormones, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Eggsy nodded, “Well, it appears to be increasing at an alarming rate. I fear, that if you don’t find some release from this, the gas will trigger a reaction with the high hormone levels.”

Harry scoffed, “of course that perverted arsehole would come up with a ‘fuck or die poison’.” Harry turned to Eggsy, startled by the sheen of sweat that had appeared on Eggsy’s face during the short moments he’d turned away from him. “How would you like to go about this Eggsy? We can find you material for you to, utilize...”

“Uh Harry,” Merlin interrupted, “I’m afraid self pleasure will not be enough to counter the rate of the increase in hormones. It’ll have to be with a partner.”

“Well then,” Harry cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, “I’ll go find Lancelot for you.” Harry moved to stand, but a shaking hand stopped him.

“No. Not Roxy.” Eggsy’s voice was absolutely wrecked as he looked at Harry, eyes pleading for release. “It has to be you Harry. You’re the only one I trust to do this. Please. Harry please.” Eggsy’s voice fell into a whisper repeating Harry’s name over and over, begging the older man to stay. Harry’s heart leapt in his chest. He’d wanted Eggsy for so long, never acting upon the desire, fearing the younger man’s disinterest.

“Eggsy, you don’t know what you’re saying. Roxy is the one to do this for you. You and her, you have a connection. I’m sure you’d want her.” Harry willed himself to do the right thing. Eggsy wouldn’t really want this. His brain was clouded by lust, but once it’d cleared, he’d be much happier knowing he’d slept with Roxy.

“No. Want you Harry. Always wanted you. Harry please.” Eggsy practically moaned the last word. Unable to hold out any longer, Harry allowed himself to be into a scorching kiss. A whimper passed between them as their tongues touched in hurried kisses.

In their desperation, they had both failed to notice Merlin slip out, leaving a small bottle on the exam table they were currently seated on. Harry slipped off, breaking the contact between them as he shed his clothes, watching Eggsy do the same. Both men down to their pants, Harry crowded into Eggsy’s space, fitting himself within the v of Eggsy’s legs. Placing his hands on Eggsy’s waist, Harry drew him closer, rutting his straining erection against Eggsy’s. “I am going to make you come, over, and over, until you have no more to give.” Harry breathed into Eggsy’s ear, feeling the younger man shiver at the words.

“Please Harry. Need you.” Eggsy practically writhed against Harry, begging for release. Deciding to give him some relief, Harry slipped his hand into Eggsy’s pants, stroking him a few times until Eggsy was coming in his hand.

Knowing once would not be enough, Harry placed a hand on Eggsy’s chest, and pushed him to lie on the table, as he slipped Eggsy’s pants off. Wanting to please his lover, and ensure his release was strong, Harry knelt down before Eggsy, spreading his legs to give him access to his hole. With a tentative swipe, he licked Eggsy.

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy shouted at the feeling. “Fuck Harry. Yes.” Confident, Harry continued to lick and fuck Eggsy with his tongue, drawing more desperate moans and whimpers from his lover. “Please Harry,” Eggsy whined, “I need you please.” Knowing Eggsy would need another release, Harry stroked Eggsy’s leaking cock in time with his thrusts. Eggsy came again, shouting Harry’s name as his back arched off the table.

“One more Eggsy. I’m going to make you come once more, around my cock.” Eggsy whimpered, looking into Harry’s eyes with longing and desperation. Harry wished to be able to see that look on his face again.

“Yes Harry. Please. Need you in me. Please.” Eggsy rasped, his voice worn from the sounds of pleasure falling from his lips. Harry grabbed the bottle of lube, noticing Merlin had also placed a condom on the table. He’d have to thank his friend for that one later. Pouring some of the liquid in his hands, he warmed it with his fingers before tentatively pushing a finger into the tight opening. Lost in pleasure, Eggsy released a string of moans and curses, encouraging Harry to continue.

Carefully, Harry continued to work Eggsy open, adding another two fingers before Eggsy ensured it was enough. Removing is fingers, Harry ripped open the condom and rolled it on his straining cock. He slightly wished he had been younger, with the stamina to come multiple times with Eggsy, but once would be enough. He poured more lube into his hand and began to stroke his cock.

“Eggsy. Eggsy please look at me.” His eyes locked with Eggsy’s, a moment of pure electricity running through them, “I will go slow, please tell me if it’s too much. I do not wish to hurt you.” Harry could’ve sworn he saw tears forming in Eggsy’s eyes at his words.

“Okay Harry. I trust you.” Eggsy kept his eyes locked on Harry’s as he pushed slowly into Eggsy’s hole. Biting his lip, Eggsy urged him to continue until Harry was fully sheathed inside him. “Please Harry. Please fuck me.” With a moan, Harry began to slowly pull out of Eggsy, only to slowly push in again. He burned with the passion between them, their eyes still locked as Harry fucked him slowly.

“You’re so beautiful like this Eggsy.” Sliding his hands over Eggsy’s torso, the younger man finally let his eyes fall shut, lost in the slow pleasure Harry was giving him. Harry began to speed his thrusts up, desperate for his own release along with Eggsy. Reaching down, he pulled Eggsy up to draw him into another searing kiss, breaking apart only hen the need for air became to great.

“Harry,” Eggsy whimpered, looking into his eyes as he rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Harry. Please-”

Reaching down, Harry grasped Eggsy’s cock and began to stroke in time with his trusts. “Come for me Eggsy. Let go.”

Eggsy’s head fell to Harry’s shoulders as he came with a sob, coming harder than he had any other time before. The tightness Harry felt as his lover came was enough to send him over the edge, moaning Eggsy’s name as he fell.

\----------

In the next room, Merlin and Roxy clinked their glasses together, sharing a toast for a job well-done.

“Finally,” Roxy declared as she took a sip of the champagne.

“I know. Fucking finally,” Merlin agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taronegg.tumblr.com)


End file.
